In various vehicles, especially in trucks, tractors and commercial vehicles, there is often a need to quickly and securely mount, and easily remove, platforms and/or other components upon the vehicle.
By way of example, in some trucks, tractors and/or the like, deck plates and/or other platforms are often supported upon a chassis frame of the vehicle. With reference to FIG. 1, in some examples, a truck or the like 100 includes a forward cab section 200 for accommodating a vehicle operator, and a chassis frame 300 having generally parallel frame members 310A and 310B extending substantially the entire length of the vehicle and having a plurality of cross-members (not shown) connecting between the frame members 310A and 310B).
As shown in FIG. 1, one or more deck plates 330, such as, e.g., deck plates 330A and/or 330B in the illustrated example are commonly supported upon the frame members 310A and 310B. Among other things, the deck plate(s) can provide a) a surface upon which an individual can walk, b) a surface upon which physical items can be supported, and c) a protective surface for vehicle components thereunder, such as, e.g., the drive shaft of the vehicle extending to the rear wheels W.
In some existing vehicles, a variety of pieces of hardware are required to fasten a deck plate or platform to the frame or support. For example, in some examples, a screw, a top plate, a bottom plate, a lock washer, and a nut are required to fasten the deck plate or platform to the support frame.
In addition, existing deck plate mounting techniques have required the use of external tools that must be maintained, stored and handled separately. The need for ancillary tools and complex mounting methods does not readily accommodate removal and/or replacement by a vehicle operator or service person.
In the design of trucks, tractors and commercial vehicles, weight is another factor to consider. In this regard, vehicle operators are often paid by the ton-mile, and highway regulations set maximum weights for loaded trucks and tractors. As a result, a reduction in the weight of the vehicle is directly proportional to the load that can be carried, meaning an increase in profitability of the vehicle. Even an apparently small decrease in vehicle weight can have a substantial increase in profitability of the vehicle over the lifetime of the vehicle. The combined weight of the multiple pieces of conventional hardware required to fasten platforms, such as, e.g., steps 320 and deck plates 330 shown in FIG. 1, is significant.
A few improved deck plate structures in the background art are depicted in the following U.S. patents of the present assignee, Volvo Trucks North America, Inc.: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,793,272 and 6,722,728, each entitled Highway Vehicle Platform. Among other things, these background patents show some illustrative methods for assembling, e.g., a deck plate in a vehicle. For example, as described in the '272 patent, embodiments shown in FIG. 4 teach “deck plate 28 is snapped onto frame rails 32” wherein “flexible hooks 24 guide the deck plate 28 into position, bend inward when forced down and then snap back into place to secure the deck plate 28 to the frame rails 32.” Id. As another example described in the '272 patent, in the embodiments shown in FIGS. 5, 7 and 8, the deck plate was fastened utilizing a rotated cam member in which “arcuate surface 62 defines a cam 74” and “he cam 74 applies more normal force between the support 12 and the platform 10 with little rotation of the fastener 52.” Id.
While a number of systems and methods exist in the art, there is a continued need in the art for improved methods for mounting platforms, such as, e.g., deck plates, steps and/or the like in trucks, tractors and/or other commercial vehicles. As set forth below, the preferred embodiments of the present invention provide notable advancements over the above references and other existing systems and devices.